Nice to meet you
by tstar785
Summary: ONE SHOT: This story disregards the Epilogue. Yes it is a time travel Fanfic, During their sixth year, Harry, Ron and the rest of their year will receive a surprise when visitors from the future visit them one night. They get the shock of their lives as they see what the future holds. There are one or two swear words.


The students of Hogwarts were finishing dinner on a Monday night. Some were already making their way out of the Great Hall and to their common rooms or class for those who took Astronomy.

"Come on boys, let's go to the common room and finish those essays for DADA" Hermione told her two best friends.

"C'mon Hermione, they aren't due till Thursday" Ron grumbled as he shovelled the last of the apple pie into his mouth.

"Even better reason Ron, you can finish it tonight then, you don't have rush back form training on Wednesday night to finish it then" she reasoned in response

"She makes a good point" Harry told him standing up from the table

"Fine" mumbled Ron in response as he too stood up and followed Hermione and Harry out of the Great hall. Lavender who was chatting Parvarti flashed him a smile as he passed back, which made him a little nervous but he returned nonetheless.

The trio approached the doors of the great hall, but couldn't get through as the other students were blocking the exit.

"Granger Hurry up" Draco Malfoy as he approached the Gryffindor who turned around and glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped at the blond in response.

Harry ignoring this interaction between the two rival houses pushed his way to the front and was shocked by what he saw.

Before the current Hogwarts students, stood a group of about 15 students who no one had ever seen before, they too were wearing Hogwarts uniforms and robes.

"Who are they?" a first year Hufflepuff standing next to Harry asked his friend.

Harry looked at the group as Draco too made his way to front and stood next to him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked the group of 'new'students

"Ahh, well, um" one of the boys began to reply. Harry noticed that this boy, had black hair and dark eyes and a similar build to one of his roommates.

Professor McGonagall made her way to through the sea of students, she too was shocked by the 'new'students standing before, some with shocked expressions on their faces, some with pale complexions and others unsure of what to do.

"Can one of you, please explain what's going on?" she asked beckoning of the new group forward.

A boy with blond hair wearing a Hufflepuff tie came forward and whispered something in the deputy headmistress's ears. Her eyes bludged at what he told her. She nodded in response as the boy went back to the group and told some of them what he had told the Professor.

Professor McGonagall turned around and addressed the group of current students around her

"Everyone, attention please!" she yelled out across the group

The current Hogwarts students immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to the professor.

"Now I need all sixth year students, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to make their way back into the Great Hall and take a seat, everyone else off to their common room or class or wherever you have to be" she told them swiftly

There were groans from those students not required as they made their way out of the great hall.

Slowly the sixth years made their way back into the great hall and sat down at their respective tables.

"Well that's just now I'll never finish my essay" grumbled Hermione as she sat down the Gryffindor table.

"Oh Hermione, essays aren't everything" Parvarti told her. Hermione only sighed in response.

Professor McGonagall asked the 'new' students to form a line before the sixth years, Ginny and Luna.

She then stood up and addressed the students.

"Everybody, these students behind you had a mishap with a time turner" her eyes flickering over to Hermione and Harry "they are from 20 years in the future" everyone gasped at this.

"Professor, do you mean that these are our kids?" asked Terry Boot from the Ravenclaw Table.

"Yes Mister Boot, you are correct" she replied

"That's unbelievable" said Harry to his house mates who all nodded

"Now, they will introduce themselves to you and please don't pester them with too many questions" said McGonagall she sat down with the other professors and the head table.

"This should be interesting" whispered Zacharias Smith to Hannah Abbot seated next to him.

The blond boy who had earlier explained the situation to Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"Well since I'm one of the oldest here, I'll go first" he started out explaining "I'm Declan Charles Smith and I'm in my sixth year…" he was interrupted by his father

"You're my son?" Zach called out from his seat

"Yes dad I am, can I please continue?" asked Declan

Zach nodded for him to continue

"Well, like I was saying I'm 17 and in my sixth year, I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm the keeper on house team" he finished off

"Who's your mother?" Zach asked

Declan turned to Professor McGonagall and asked "Should we tell them?"

"I think it will be alright if you do" she replied with smile

Declan turned around and looked at his father "Dad, my mum is….Daphne Smith, or Greegrass as you may know her now"

From her seat the Slytherin table Daphne gasped and covered her mouth in shock

"Hi Mum" Declan gave small smile and wave to his mother.

"Get that Daph, your Son is a Hufflepuff" Pansy teased her

Daphne glared back and Pansy before standing up at the table and looking at her son from the future.

"So I'm your mum?" she asked

"yes you are" Declan replied with a smile

"Professor, is it okay if we ask questions to these kids?" Daphne asked McGonagall as she walked to the front of the hall

"You can Miss Greengrass, just not too many" the Professor replied with a small smile

Daphne turned to Zacharias "Can you come here?" she asked him politely

Zacharias stood up looking at his housemates for support; they didn't know what to say, Ernie merely shrugged his shoulders. Nevertheless he went and stood next to his future 'wife'.

"Thanks" Daphne told him in whisper. Zacharias smiled in response

"Can we get move on please" cried Theo Nott from the slytherin table. Tracey Davis slapped him on the back of the head.

Zacharias looked at his son "So, do you have any other siblings?" he asked

"Yes I'm the oldest of four" Declan replied. Daphne and Zacharias shared a look

"When's your birthday?" Daphne asked

"I was born January 30th 2000" replied Declan

"Right well, thanks ah…son" said Zacharias as he and Daphne sat down together at Slytherin Table much to the disgust of Draco.

"Well it looks like I'm up next" said a girl with straight brown hair, dark brown eyes and slightly tanned complexion as she stepped forward.

She walked down the stairs of the table platform and towards the Ravenclaw table where she had spotted her parents. The other houses followed her as made her way to the table anxious to find out who she was.

"Hi I'm Hillary June Boot and I'm also 16" she said smiling at Terry Boot.

"I have daughter?" Terry asked in disbelief

"Yes dad, I'm your daughter, I also have a mother" she said her eyes darting to Padma who was sitting opposite Terry.

"I'm your mother?" Padma asked her in shock

"Way to go sis!" Parvati called out to her twin from the Gryffindor table

"Yep you are, but sorry to disappoint I'm not in Ravenclaw" she told her parents. It was difficult to identify her house, as she wasn't wearing a tie and her robes were covering her uniform

"Which house then?" asked Terry

"Um….Slytherin" she replied quietly

"No bloody way!" exclaimed Terry standing up

"Sit down Terry" Padma hissed at him

Terry sat back down. Padma turned to her future 'daughter' "so do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have sister in her second year, called Gretel Louise, but she's not here, oh and she's in Ravenclaw" replied Hillary with a small smile

"When's your birthday?" asked Anthony Goldstein who was seated next to Terry

"Hi Uncle Tony, its June 16th 2000, hence my middle name" she replied causing Anthony to pale slightly at being called 'uncle'

"Miss Boot, why were you placed in, Slytherin?" Snape asked from his position at the head table.

"Apparently I was really sneaky when I was younger" she replied shrugging as she made her way back to the line of the other new students.

"Finally it's my turn" said the next 'new' student, a boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing the Hogwarts uniform in Gryffindor colours.

From his position on the platform he turned and looked at the Gryffindor table.

"I am James Sirius Potter, I'm a fifth year Gryffindor and I'm seeker on the Gryffindor team also"

"you're my son?" Harry asked in disbelief

"Indeed I am, when I first started school, people said I was the brown haired version of you, but more of the prankster" James replied smiling

"George and Fred will love you" said Ron

"Funny, you mention that Uncle Ron" said James smirking

"why do you say that? And why are you calling me uncle? I mean sure I'm Harry's best friend and all"

"Actually, you're more than that; you are my uncle by marriage' Replied James his eyes full of mischief.

"what do you mean by marriage?" Ron asked in confusion

Hermione whispered in his ear while James waited from the cogs in Ron's brain to turn.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Harry as Ron glared at him

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" Ron yelled at the boy seat opposite him

"Wh-wh-what! No….well not yet" Harry stuttered in reply

Ginny who had remained silent until now looked at her brother "RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T DARE ATTACK HARRY FOR SOMETHING HE HASN'T DONE YET!" she yelled

"Right sorry Harry" Ron apologised as he sat down. Harry nodded accepting his apology

Ginny turned to her 'son' "Sorry about that James, so when is your birthday?" she asked

"Hi Mum, I was born January 29th 2001" James told her

"So, am I good father?" Harry asked him

"I'm sure my siblings and I have the best father going around" he reassured his dad as he stepped back in line, prompting the next 'new student' to come forward.

A girl about a head shorter than James stepped forward. She had shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes and was also wearing a Gryffindor uniform.

"Hi Everyone, I'm Mary Alice Longbottom and I'm also in my fifth year of school with James in Gryffindor."

She scanned the Gryffindor table until she found her dad "Hello Dad" she waved to Neville

"Hello" he replied with shy wave

"Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself" Professor McGonagall prompted her from behind

"Right well, I love Herbology, my birthday is March 30th 2001 oh and my mum is Hannah Abbot." Mary replied stepping back into line.

"Way to go Neville!" Ernie yelled from the Hufflepuff Table earning a kick from under the table from Hannah.

Hannah looked at her daughter, noticing a few similarities before asking "Do we have any other children?"

"Well yes mum…" Hannah raised her eyebrows at being called mum "I have two brothers at school, Frank is in his 3rd year and Raymond is in his 1st year, I have also have two more siblings at home, Sophie is seven and Nerina is four."

"Oh my Gosh I have five kids, Gran will have a fit" said Neville burying his face in his hands.

"Dad relax, Great Granny loves having so many of us" Mary tried to reassure her father.

Neville looked up and smiled at his daughter.

Next up a girl with wavy light brown and brown eyes stepped forward, she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Uh Hello everyone, my name is Ophelia Jean Malfoy" this quickly drew Draco's attention as he stood up

"You cant be a Malfoy, you have brown hair" Draco told his future 'daughter'

Ophelia chuckled a little before replying "That's correct dad, the colour comes from my mother

Draco quickly scanned the Slytherin table and noted that none of the girls there had brown hair.

"who's your mother? " he asked Ophelia

Meanwhile on the Gryffindor table realisation dawned on Hermione as she mumbled "Oh shit" under her breath. This caught Ginny's attention who gave her a confused look. When she gave Ginny a knowing look and when realisation their middle names were the same dawned for Ginny too her eyes bulged.

Ophelia unsure of how to respond to Draco's question, she walked over the teachers table and whispered something Professor McGonagall who's eyes also bulged much like Ginny's had.

Ophelia walked back to her initial spot before replying "Now this will shock you all, my mother is um….Hermione Granger-Malfoy"

All the current students gasped as Hermione stood up from her position and stared at Malfoy who had not yet recovered from Ophelia's words.

"Am I really your mother?" Hermione asked Ophelia turning her attention to the girl at the front.

"Yes you are, I know it's a shock for you" Ophelia replied

"A shock is an understatement" she replied in a low voice

"I BLOOD MARRY GRANGER! NO FUCKING WAY!" Yelled Draco glaring at the Gryffindor

"Mister Malfoy! You will not use such language at this school, 10 points from Slyterin" Professor McGonagall scolded him.

"How can I marry a mu-muggle-born professor?" he cried in desperation.

"Believe me Malfoy, I'm not too pleased either" Hermione replied sarcastically

"Yeah right, you problem drugged me with some love potion" Draco retorted

Ophelia stepped up saying "Actually dad, the story of you two got together is that you pursued mum and didn't give up until she agreed to go out with you"

At Ophelia's admission, everyone broke into fits of laughter including Hermione. Draco scowled in response.

Hermione recovered before asking her future 'daughter' "When's your birthday?"

"I was born October 3rd 2001 which makes me 15, and sorry but I'm in Ravenclaw, but dad I do play quidditch much to mum's dismay" she replied giving smirk to her father which he returned and turned to Hermione raising his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting down.

Ronald turned to her "I never realised you liked Malfoy, Mione"

"Shut up Ronald" she snapped back

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her

"I'm fine thanks Harry" she replied smiling before looking up to see the next future 'teenager' step forward"

A boy with messy black hair like Harry and green eyes to match stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter, younger brother of James obviously and you already know who my parents are, I'm 15 and in my fourth year like Ophelia and oh….I'm in Slytherin" he told the hall

"I think you're a Potter I'll actually like" Draco told him

Albus turned and winked at Ophelia before turning to Draco "Well that's reassuring considering you're my Godfather" he told him with a smirk

"I'm what?" cried Draco in disbelief

"Oh Malfoy sucks to be you" Blaise told his friend in a fit of laughter.

Ignoring this Ginny asked her 'son' " when's your birthday?"

"Oh Hello mum" Albus greeted her with a smile "I was born March 20th 2002"

"That's just a over a year after James" said Harry

"No shit Harry!" replied Ginny in a low tone

"Couldn't get enough Ginny?" Parvarti teased her

A boy with olive skin and spikey brown hair stepped forward and cleared his throat

"Evening everyone, I'm Raziah Patrick Finnegan, I'm 15 too and I'm in Gryffindor and also in my fourth year" he told them smiling

Seamus stood up "Uh hello Raziah, who's your mother?"

Before Raziah could reply Parvarti stood up, "I am his mother and your wife" she told Seamus

"How did you figure that out?" Seamus asked her

"Raziah is my grandfather's name" she replied

"oh"

"That's right, although I preferred being called Raz"

"Well, ah Raz, when were you born?" Parvarti asked him

"I was born April 2nd 2002" he replied

"That was just yesterday, happy birthday" Seamus told him

"Thanks" he replied smiling to both his parents and stepping back into line.

The next future student to step forward was a girl with straight dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes

" Hi Everybody! My name is Cassandra and I am 14 and I was born December 30th 2002 and I'm in Gryffindor and in my third year"

"Do you not have a last name?" Snape's voice came from the table behind him .

She turned around and glared at the professor "Of course I have a last name" she told him

"Well what is it then?" Ron asked from the Gryffindor Table

"Funny you should ask that" she smirked at him

"You're smirking, Gryffindors don't smirk, Slytherins do" said Ron

"Yes it's a habit I picked up from my mother….who funnily enough was a Slytherin" Cassandra replied looking at the Slytherin table having spotted the younger version of her mother.

Pansy Parkinson looked up and asked "Who's your mother then?"

"You are" Cassandra replied looking at her fingernails

"Umm…okay….and your father is?" Pansy asked her very slowly

"Ronald Weasley" she replied in a smug tone

Draco and Blaise broke out into a fits of laughter, all the girls regardless of house gasped and Ron paled his mouth agape.

"I MARRY HIM?" Pansy asked in mix of shock and disgust pointing at Ron.

"Yes, I believe it was a lovely winter wedding" Cassandra told her mother

"Atleast my husband isn't a red head" Daphne teased her housemate

Pansy glared at the other witch before asking her daughter "How many children do we have?" hoping it wasn't a classic Weasley family of seven children.

"I have two siblings" Cassandra replied

"I think we better move on, so Mr Weasley can recover" Professor McGonagall spoke up

Cassandra prompted the next person to step forward.

"Hi there, I'm Isaiah Keegan Nott" he began to introduce himself. Theo looked up at his future 'son'

"So yes, I'm 13, I was born May 26th 2003 and I'm in Slytherin and in my third year like Cass" he finished gesturing to the girl standing next to him

"Who's your mother?" Theo asked him

"Well, its Millicent Nott" he replied with a smirk

"I marry him!" Cried Millicent looking down the table at where Theo was standing

"Yes you are both my parents" Isaiah replied from the front

"That's too funny mate, you marry Fatty Milly" Draco taunted Theo chuckling

"Shut up Draco!" Pansy snapped at him

Hearing this Isaiah stepped forward "Actually, last year all the sixth and seventh year boys voted for the umm, hottest mother and mum came in at number five out of ten" he told the group

"You won't supposed to tell them" Declan growled at the younger wizard

Isaiah merely shrugged in response.

"You mean, there's a list about this?" Draco asked in disbelief

A few of the boys at the front nodded including Declan and James.

"Well who else was on the list?" Harry asked earning a kick under the table from Ginny

He mumbled a sorry in response.

Declan was about the reply until James came forward "Well let's see the top five was, Mrs Nott as we already know, number four was um….Mrs Pansy Weasley, number three was Mrs Padma Boot, number two was Aunt Hermione and number one was umm, my mother" he finished off

Ginny turned a bright shade of red this as did Harry.

Hermione saw Draco winking at her causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Why don't we move along" Professor Vector encouraged from the head table.

Next to step forward was girl with dark blond hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. Draco looked at Hermione and saw her a sporting a Slytherin-like smirk. He turned away scowling.

" Hi Everyone, I'm Ainsley Aries Malfoy, I also go by Ains or AM for short, yes I am Ophelia's younger sister and as you can tell Mum" she looked at Hermione " I am in Gryffindor"

"Do you play quidditch?" Draco asked her

"Yes Dad I do, however I'm only a reserve seeker for the team" she replied

"How old are you?" Hermione asked her

"oh right, forgot that part, I'm 13, I was born on December 2nd 2003 and I'm in my second year"

"How many more kids are there?" Draco asked her

"You'll just have to wait and see Dad" she replied smugly stepping back into line

A girl with curly black hair and tanned skin came forward next and cleared her throat.

"Hi everyone I'm Alyssa Thomas" this sparked Dean's attention as Alyssa turned her attention to him.

"Hello daddy" she greeted him

"Hi Alyssa" He replied smiling

"So yes, I'm 13, my birthday is 5TH January 2004, I have two younger brothers, I'm in Gryffindor like my parents were and Ainsley is my best friend and we get called "double A" a lot"

"I like that name" commented Lavender smiling at Hermione

"Thanks mum" said Alyssa

"Oh" said Lavender in shock catching Dean's eye and blushing

Alyssa stepped back into line and the next person was a dark skinned boy with brown hair stepped forward.

"Hello All, I am Alonso Drake Zabini, I'm 13 and was born February 29th 2004, a lot of people tease me about that" he said looking at Isaiah and Ainsley who were both looking at him with cheesy grins.

"My Parents are obviously Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood now Zabini, my middle name comes from my Godfather Draco and my Godmother is Ginny Potter" he finished off introducing himself.

"Wow Go Luna!" said Ginny to the blond witch across the hall.

Luna Blushed catching Blaise's eye who wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Which house are you in?" Blaise asked Alonso

"Well the hat debated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for obvious reasons, but in the end it chose Ravenclaw, sorry dad" he replied

"It's okay Alonso" replied Blaise smiling

"I do think that my younger sisters, or atleast Marina will be in Slytherin, she's 8 by the way and Angelique is 6"

"I have three children" said Luna aloud in some sate shock

"That's right mum, you do, but you are pregnant, in fact you're due next month" Alonso told her looking between both his parents

"Wow Congratulations Luna" Ginny told her

"Uh…thanks" she replied looking at Blaise who wearing a Cheshire cat like grin

A girl with straight red hair and soft brown eyes stepped forward, Hermione instantly recognised whose daughter she was.

"She looks exactly like you Gin" Hermione told her friend who was awestruck by the close likeness

The girl heard the comment "That's right Aunty Hermione, I am her daughter" Harry sat up straighter if that was possible and stared in awe at his future daughter.

"I am Lily Luna Potter, I'm 12, my birthday is 28TH May 2004, I'm in my second year and yes Aunty Luna, you are godmother and Uncle Blaise is my Godfather" she smiled looking at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Tables

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked her

"Yes I am mum"

"Are you the youngest?" Harry asked

Lily looked at her older brothers who both shrugged and replied "No, we have a younger sister called Elora, she's six"

Ginny squealed "We have four kids Harry"

Harry laughed "Yes we do Ginny

"Hi there, I am Andrew Harland Weasley and yes I am Cass's younger brother, I am 12, I was born 25th November 2004 and I'm in my 1st year and I'm in Hufflepuff"a young boy introduced himself, he had red hair like his father with eyes to match, he looked shyly at his mother fearful she would disapprove of his house.

Pansy looked up and saw he was fearful of her reaction, she looked at Ron who was staring blankly at her. She got up from the Slytherin table and made her way to where Andrew was standing. She approached him and hugged him, he responded wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry Andy, I don't care what house you are in" she told him smiling.

"Thanks mum, you said that when I was first sorted and you also call me Andy in the future, you have since I was little" he replied beaming

"How old is your brother?" Ron asked Andrew

"Hugo is nearly seven dad" Andrew told his father

"Thank you mister Weasley" Professor McGonagall said from the table behind him

Andrew nodded and stepped back in to line as Pansy made her way back to her seat.

The final visitor from the future stepped forward. He had blond hair a shade or two darker than his father, he had also inherited his father's grey eyes.

"Let me guess, you're my son?" Draco asked the young boy

"Y-Yes I am, my name is Orion Lucas Malfoy, I am 12, my birthday February 1st 2005 and you'll be happy I am in Slytherin dad. My nickname is Ori but only mum and my Aunts Ginny and Pansy are allowed to call me that"

Hermione shared a smile with Pansy and Ginny

The she saw Draco smirking in triumph at her, she responded by simply rolling her eyes.

"Are you the youngest?" she asked her son

Orion looked at Ophelia to see if he should answer or not.

She made the decision for him and replied "No, we also have younger sister named Chantelle, she turned two last week"

"That's a ten year gap" Ginny whispered to Hermione

Orion went back to his place in the line.

"How did you all get here?" Harry asked the students from the future

"Well…" Hillary came forward to reply "…..James here found a time turner in an old classroom and he dropped it in the entrance hall, where we all were at time, smashing it and we travelled to this date in the past" she finished off

"Who's time turner was it?" someone asked

"It didn't have a name on it" James replied quickly his eyes momentarily looking at Hermione, whose eyes widened at this.

"How will get home?" asked Isaiah Nott

"I will discuss this with the other teachers" replied professor Mcgonagall.

Not a second later, the doors of the great hall swung open and in walked two people, one man and one woman.

The Man had dark brown hair, fair skin, dark brown yes. He was wearing what appeared to be teacher's robes. The woman was dressed in a similar fashion, she had straight black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Some of the future visitors had smiles on their faces at the sight of the two new arrivals.

The both made themselves known to the teachers who very surprised by their arrival.

"Listen up everyone, it seems that these two teachers from the future are here to bring back these children, may I present Professor Longbottom" Neville and Hannah both gasped in shock "…and Professor Pansy Weasley" Pansy, Ron and rest of Slytherin house gasped

"What do you teach?" the younger Pansy asked

"Charms" replied her older self with a smirk.

"She's quiet pretty in about twenty years' time" Harry told Ron in a whisper. Who merely nodded stupidly in response.

"What about you?" the younger Neville asked

"Herbology" he replied cheekily

"See why I like the subject so much" said Mary from her place

"So how are we getting back Aunty Pansy?" Al asked her

"With this Al" she told him pulling out a chain from her robes, on the chain was a time turner.

"The Mrs Malfoy set it to take you back to April 3rd 2017" Neville Added

"Me? What was I doing at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked them

"You were um….visiting Draco, he's a teacher as well" the future Neville replied

"What do I teach? Potions?" the younger Draco asked

"No Drake, I don't think Blaise wants to lose his job yet, you teach Defense" Pansy replied smirking

"Wicked" replied Draco and Blaise giving each other a high five

"What about me? What do I do?" Ron asked

"You don't work per se, you own the Cannons" Neville told him

"Awesome" said Ron grinning

"Sorry to interrupt, can we go back now?, I have an essay due for History of Magic I need to finish for Professor Macmillan" Grumbled Isaiah Nott looking at Ernie

"Right well, I guess we will all see you in about twenty years' time" the Future Neville addressed the hall taking the time turner from Pansy

"First I need to obliviate this from your memories" the future Pansy said pointing her wand at the students in the hall and casting the charm

She grabbed her son Andrew's hand as Neville spun the hourglass on the time-turner and everyone from the future disappeared in a flash of white light.

The students all looked around dazed and confused and slowly stood up and made their way out of the hall. All were wondering why they were still in the hall since dinner had long finished.

"Guess, I'll have stay up late tomorrow night to finish that Essay" commented Hermione she exited the hall.


End file.
